


lazy days

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 1





	lazy days

It's a lazy day today  
Cold and wet  
Grey to the core  
Colors blunted as the rain beats out an uneven tune on the roof  
As my father's ancient jazz records brighten the room  
He kindles a fire in the furnace  
And we sit on the floor together and play games  
The house fills with laughter  
And warmth


End file.
